


Chances

by Sunnybae07



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybae07/pseuds/Sunnybae07
Summary: The past is back and everything is a train wreck.Such unfaithful encounters that fueled the fire.The past was determined to break her walls back down, to get back what was left. To explain everything but not the truth.But the present is much greater than the wall she built for herself. He was much more determined for her not to know the truth.





	Chances

'Chances of running' I stared at the book in my hand, for some reason I've been staring at this book for a good 10 minutes now, I don't know why but a tingling feeling rushed through my stomach. 

I placed the book back where I took it and turned my heels to go, not before glancing back at it for the last time. 

I love going to the bookstore, I'd probably say I come here more than twice in a day. I'd go out the store with more than three books in hand, I can easily spot books that poke my interest, but I'm guessing that day isn't today. I've scanned the whole place only to be drawn in by one.

Going out the store I was a bit dissapointed that I'm going home empty handed, I guess I'll be rereading my old books at home then. 

 

"Bae Shin Na"

My train of thoughts suddenly came to a hault when I heard someone call my name, making me  
abruptly stop on my track. 

Standing for a few seconds trying to make out weither I heard my name correctly or was it like those time where I imagined my name being called but it was just in my head, still I tried looking around, left and right but saw no one I know of. 

Maybe it was just my imagination playing with me, so I decided to shrug it off.

But after a few seconds later, the familiar voice called my name again, repeatingly shouting my name. 

I then became aware that the voice was actually coming from behind me, the person kept calling my name like he really knew me, maybe I knew this person as well cause obviously he sounds eager to get my attention , I was about to turn around but not after I realize something, bam, like lightning, a sudden pang of realization hit me.

I faced forward again, as straight forward as I could trying to make out what was to happen if I hadn't realize fast enough.  
For some reason I grew pale, like all the color in my face has just been drained out of me. 

God damn it I know that voice, I know it like the back of my hand. I know it like how I know tomorrow will come, but right now I'm hoping tomorrow would come faster than ever because I'm not even second guessing when I say I'd want to be out of this totally unplanned encounter today. 

 

Every second felt like an hour. I'm just standing here like a statue, growing fully aware that the person is obviously ascending near me. 

Out of nowhere I'm breaking cold sweats, my heart pounding like crazy I wanted to walk away but my legs wouldn't follow my brains commands, slowing forming a fist with my hand I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes ready to cascade down my face, I took a huge breath and heavily exhaled it. 

This ain't it, this can't be it. Maybe I'm wrong, what are the chances of my guesses being right, right? I swear I hope I'm wrong. What are chances of running into someone I know in crowded area, specially if that someone is last person I want to see in the moment.

I swallowed a huge lump of saliva before having the courage to turn around, although I didn't want to, something deep in me just wanted to confirm my guesses, but also hoping that I'm wrong. I sound so stupid.

Slowly but surely turning around, my body froze in the spot, almost falling backwards when I was face to face with him, more over the fact that he's in front of me. I didn't even noticed his immediate presence as I took time to stop and turn around just now.

I felt weak on my knees, the guy in front of me right now, is he really in front of me. My paled face turned red, bright red as I felt all my blood rush through face.

It took me a few minutes to process all of this. Last thing I remember I was happily exiting my favorite book store, next thing I know I'm here standing with almost tears in my eyes. 

What are the chances really. 

I couldn't believe it, he's really in front of me. Oh god I was hoping so well that I was wrong, but I think whatever god is out there probably hates me right now and wants me to have a mental breakdown in public. 

Question filled my thoughts. Why is he here? how could he even dare to comeback- no actually the question should be, where did he go? where has he been all these time?

I open my mouth only to close it again. I'm suddenly out of words even inside my head, all I could do is stare at him in disbelief. 

I then took a step back realizing how close our proximity was, leaving a hugs gap between us. I looked at him surprised, eyes wide open. I don't think I've even blinked the moment I saw him. 

"Hi" a simple word broke our silence and then he gave me a weak smile. 

I remained silent and didn't respond back. Hi? Hi? are you kidding me? that's it? after all this months he could only say hi. Did he just show himself to say one word to me. I'm standing here dumbfounded at him, he just called my name and said hi. I can't even utter a word at him. Does he know how I feel right now or how I felt all these months. After leaving me with an emotional fucking scar he shows himself out of nowhere saying hi, he even matched it with a dumb ass smile. 

With all of my strength I tried to push my emotions aside for a brief moment, just to not let him see that I'm shaken by his presence although it was already seen in my face so it was probably useless to do so. 

His weak smile grew bigger and that fueled my anger inside, and all the emotions I supposedly pushed back rushed to my whole body. I didn't want to talk to him, or utter a word at him cause I know he doesn't deserve my attention how could he ruin my day like this. 

I forcefully broke the silence and remained as civil as I could. 

"What do want?" okay that was a failed attempt as I spoke with gritted teeth, words with venom. My surprised expression changing to a blank one. My wide eyes narrowed which sent daggers at him.

The smiled he had, had now left his face and was replaced by a worried and regretful one.

"I..I saw you walk out the store, so I came near to greet you." he stuttered, he always does that specially when he's nervous he stutters like crazy, he should really stop that....it's annoying now.

"What do you expect, I would greet you back like 'Oh hey, haven't seen you since you left me' is that it? if that's the case then you shouldn't have approached me at all."

Furious and dumbstruck doesn't even compare to how I feel right now, he's acting like nothing happened in the past, like he didn't leave me during--. Urghh him and his stupid ass. I feel a headache creeping up on me. 

I turned my back at him this time ready to leave but out of nowhere I felt a grip on my arm, he held my arm to stop me from walking away. I felt electricity round down my arms, his touch felt like it burnd me, I immediately grab his hand and swat it away from my arm. 

"Don't touch me." The audacity he has. 

He looked at me a bit shock, as if this was the first time he heard someone say those words, like his touch was the most disgusting thing in the world, well it is. 

He gave out a huge sigh before his expression calmed "Can we talk?"

"You had the audacity to show your face to me. What in the world made you think I wanted to talk to you? I thought you were already dead, well more like I considered you dead."

He was taken back by my tone of voice and my sudden outrage, who wouldn't be angry when one sunny day your around the city, minding your own business and your now ex, who you haven't seen in months, who left you with no reason at all, one day just ended all mode of communication and erased his whole existence from your life just suddenly pops out of nowhere and greeted you.

I rarely get angry, he knew that. Of course he knew that this asshole is my ex-fiance and he knew everything about me. Why was he even shock when I got angry, I have all the reason to be angry at him does he expect me to take his sudden appearance lightly. 

"Please Shin let's talk--

I cut him off with my hand infront of his face "What do you not understand about what I said I told you I don't want to talk you."

"Listen, just please Shi-

"Don't you even dare say my name again." 

At this point I felt like I just wanted to slap the living hell out of him, I didn't want to make a scene. But what I wanted to do was get my thoughts straight to him, all the pain and agony when he left. I didn't care anymore if I sound like a mad woman in the middle of the side walk. 

"You listen to me. You broke up with me, left me without a word. You tore my entire world down I felt like my sanity left me these past 7 months, I didn't know why and where things went wrong thinking of all the mistakes I could have possibly done, I didn't know where your whereabouts were and now you comeback like nothing happened. You dare to even stand in front of me after what you did. Are you dumb or are you dumb Kang Younghyun. As much as I want an explanation from you it's already too late, I don't want a half assed excuse from you."

I was filled with outrage, speaking words of truth. I was in full outburst I didn't hold my words back anymore. How could he simply walk to me and say 'hi'. He's really acting like nothing happened. 

I tried to build myself up all these months only to be torn down in one day. Pathetic. 

His expression softened and he looked at the ground, obviously full of regrets, I know he felt it when he heard me hiss his name. If this was the same months ago then I would have melted seeing his expression right now, his eyes that showed concern would be my ultimate weakness, but right now I'm full of anger, I'm furious just looking at him. 

Wiping the tear that formed in my eyes I took a deep breath before speaking again, trying my best to calm down. 

"We don't have anything to talk about anymore, you left and that's it. When you saw me earlier you should have just walked away, consider that you didn't know me like how I considered you not existing anymore. When you left me that was it. I don't need your sorry excuse or useless explaination. You erased me from your life so now...no, not only now, but from the moment you left me I erased you from mine." 

Out of breath I walked away determined to leave him there, not wanting anymore words from him. 

How could this day end like this. Really, what are chances of meeting him. Do the heavens hate me right now so they placed me on that spot, how could me not finding a good book to read ended up with me having a jumbled up emotion in the side walk of this city. 

This day escalated so quickly.


End file.
